Frére et Motel
by Jess62
Summary: L'histoire se passe peu de temps apres l'episode 115. Amour faternel.


Disclaimer: Sam et Dean ne m'appartienne pas.

Cette histoire se passe quelque semaine après l'épisode 115.

…...

LES FRERES ET LES MOTELS

Sam et Dean marchèrent à la réception du motel.

-Bonjour les garçons, qu'est ce que vous souhaitez ? demanda-t-elle rapidement.

-Nous prendrons …

-Deux chambres, interrompit Sam.

-Deux chambres ? .

-Ouais.

-Dispute de couple ? taquina-t-elle.

Dean regarda la femme en hochant la tête. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'on les prenait pour un couple. Il savait que c'était un hôtel bon marche et qu'il était deux hommes mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient gaie ! Heureusement pour elle, Dean était de bonne humeur.

-Couple ? Non. Il n'est pas mon type. J'aime être le grand dans le rapport.

Dean eu un petit sourire goguenard. Il tapota Sam sur l'épaule. Sam roula des yeux en attendant son frère pour finir de payer. Il prit la seconde clef. Ils retournèrent a l'impala et récupérèrent leurs sacs.

-Alors pourquoi une deuxième chambre?

-Je veux juste un peu d'intimité, répondit Sam

C'était la vérité. Sam n'avait jamais eu de chambre individuelle sauf avant la mort de sa mère. Après il dormait toujours avec Dean et en partant a la fac il avait un camarade de chambre et ensuite il a eu Jess. Sa lui manque de ne pas avoir sa chambre.

-Tu pense ramener une fille ce soir ?

-Non. Sam a répondu brusquement.

-Ah, tu préfères avoir quelque temps seul, sammy ?

-La ferme.

-OK. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis là, déclare-t-il en rentrant dans sa chambre.

-Merci.

Sam entra dans la chambre et sourit. Il s'allongea sur son lit. Il ne pouvait pas croire a quelle point la chambre était calme. Il plaça sa tête sur son oreiller et s'endormit. 10 minutes plus tard, il fût surpris éveillé par des coups sur le mur.

-Hein ?

Sam se leva immédiatement et prit son fusil, l'habitude. Il regarda le mur au-dessus de son lit et écouta. Il hocha sa tete et appela Dean.

-Qu'est qu'y a Dean ? Cria-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu frappes sur le mur ?

-Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.

-Je vais bien. Écoute, Sam frappa sur le mur, Tu peux me laisser tranquille maintenant ?

-Bien sur, répondit Dean tout en frappant 3 fois.

Sam éteigna son téléphone et s'assit sur son lit. Le sommeil avait l'air d'une bonne idée mais il l'avait complètement quitté maintenant. Il décida alors de regarder la télé

-Les bon vieux programmes de journée.

Il ne le dirait jamais a Dean mais il aimait regardé la télé en plein jours, il y avait des feuilleton et quelques émissions intéressantes

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, on toqua a la porte. En s'attendant a trouver Dean, il ouvrit la porte et il fût surpris d'y trouvé un livreur de pizza.

-Une grande pizza jalapeno et une bouteille de coca. Ça vous fera 21.56$.

-Je n'ai pas commandé de pizza.

-Vous n'êtes pas Sam ?

-Ouais, mais... très bien je vais la prendre.

Sam s'imagina Dean se moquant de lui derrière la porte de sa chambre. Il donna sa carte de crédit.

-Uh, vous devez payer contant.

-En espèce ?

-Ouais, je n'ai pas de machine à carte bancaire.

Sam tâtonna ses poches. Il se souvenue que c'était Dean qui avait joué au billard. Et qu'il avait toujours l'argent sur lui.

-Attendez une minute.

Il arriva devant la porte. Il toqua plusieurs reprises.

- Tu voulais me voir ? .

-C'est toi qui a commandé une pizza? Demanda Sam ennuyé

-Je croyais que c'était toi.

-Ha ha très drôle, Sam roula ses yeux, Écoute, j'ai pas d'argent sur moi et maintenant j'ai faim, okay ?

-Ah, qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour toi, hein, kiddo ? Dit-il en s'éloignant de son frère et en s'approchant du livreur. Il lui donna des vingt et cinq.

-Merci.

Le gars lui donna la pizza puis partie. Dean retourna dans se chambre, Sam le suivi mais son frére lui ferma la porte au nez.

-Dean qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je mange ma pizza.

-Quoi ? J'en ai pas ?

-Tu n'as pas payé, mec.

-Tu es insupportable, tu sais ça ? Je vais cherché quelque chose d'autre a manger.

Sam marcha jusqu'à l'impala et essaya d'ouvrir la porte avant de se rappeler que c'était Dean qui avait les clef. Il lui avait déjà demander de l'argent, il n'avait plus dutout envie de lui demander quoi que se soit. Il s'est dit que si il voulait manger un déjeuner, il devrait trouve un endroit qui n'étais pas trop loin. Il commençai a s'éloigner du motel lorsque que Dean l'appela.

-Je partagerai la pizza avec toi. Je ne peux pas manger tout ça de toute façon. Cria Dean en sortant de sa chambre.

-Si, tu peux !

-Oui peut etre, mais je ne veux pas. Je voulais juste regarder ta chambre.

-Elle est identique à la tienne.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Sam puis Dean fît un signe de tête.

-Sa semble assez protégé pour l'instant. déclara-t-il calmement

-Pourquoi ce ne serais pas protégé ? Demanda Sam tout en mordant dans une tranche de pizza.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu te souviens de cette corde électrique au Kansas ? Cette saleté de corde a faillit t'étrangler a mort.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? C'est pour ça que tu m'laisses pas tranquille ? Je parle des coups sur le mur et la pizza. Tu as peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ?

-Oui peut être. Répondit Dean mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est juste qu'à chaque fois que je te laisse seul, il t'arrive toujours un mauvais truc.

-Quoi comme mauvais truc ?

-ho, laisse moi réfléchir... Ho ça y est je me souviens. Je te dépose a Stanford et ton appartement fini en feu, on va a l'asile et le Dr Ellicott te transforme en fou allié. Ou encore pendant Bloody Mary, je te laisse 2 ou 3 minute et quand je reviens, je te retrouve sur tes genoux les yeux saignants sur le point de mourir. Et il y a quelques semaines tu vas à la voiture pendant que je vais au toilette et tu es kidnappé par des chasseurs d'humains. Alors je suis désolé, mais ça me gène de te laisser tout seul.

Sam soupira et se frotta les yeux puis il ria.

-Quoi ? Demanda Dean confondu.

-Je suis désolé que tu doives toujours me sauver. Marmonna-t-il.

-C'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et je suis encore un peu effraye de ce qui s'est passé y'a quelques semaines, OK ?

-OK, j'ai compris. Donc si je comprend bien, tu veux rester ici ce soir alors ? Soupira Sam

-Oui c'était l'idée, à moins que tu veuille aller dans ma chambre.

-Bien sûr, comme ça t'auras le lit, c'est très bien ici. Tu pourras dormir sur la chaise. Déclara-t-il tout en montrant le recliner, Tu vas chercher tes affaire?

-Plus tard. Je vais te laisser quelques temps seul.

-Merci.

-Bien.

Dean prit deux ou trois morceau de pizza puis se dirigea vers la porte

-Hé Doyen ?

-Ouais ? Le doyen s'est retourné.

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait aller jouer au billard ce soir ?

-On ?

-Uh Uh. Toi et moi.

-Bordel ouais, pourquoi tu demande ça ?

-Parce que j'en ai marre de ne pas avoir mon propre argent, voilà pourquoi.

-T'en as mis du temps, rigola Dean, je viendrait te chercher à 8heure.

-Ça me va, déclara Sam avec un petit sourire

-Amusez-toi mais fait attention d'accord. Avertie Dean

-On dirait une annonce publique

-Tu as un problème avec les annonces publique sammy ? Demanda Dean en traversant ses bras.

-Non. Répliqua Sam

-Très bien.

Dean agita sa main pleine de pizza puis sortie de la pièce.


End file.
